black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nitrox (character)
This article refers to the Reverie character. For the animator, see RoA Nitrox. 'RoA Nitrox '(character) is the character of the real RoA Nitrox. Biography Reverie Nitrox is seen comforting Lynna and later supports her in defeating the Moserie Guards. Survival Games The camera rises up to reveal the map's spawn. All 24 characters are lifted up by their podiums that surround the middle of the spawn. There were 12 podiums, each would have two tributes on them. The camera starts focusing on the most important teams. Eventually, it provides a shot of Nitrox and Naia, the Power Couple, revealing Nitrox's "annoyance" attitude around her. The countdown for the start of the game begins. Before the number "1" disappears, a shot of the sky and tower is seen as tributes either run away from the middle, or rush to it, in attempt to obtain supplies. Nitrox pulls a bow out of a chest and an arrow and gets ambushed by Svetch only to kick him away and shoot an arrow to his chest. He then exits spawn and forgets to get the other arrow in the same chest. Nitrox runs on the beach and gets stalked by Fredisaal, as Abraham walks beside him, observing the same person. He then jumps on a tree to get an extra arrow from another chest to compensate for what he forgot to obtain before. Nitrox spots Arbiter617 and MrSamSmall in front of a chest on the beach. Arbiter617 pulls out a stone sword out of the chest and gives it to MrSamSmall and then continues to check the same chest. Nitrox charges up his bow in order to shoot Arbiter617, however, Lynna shoots first and steals the kill. Nitrox is then ambushed by Risel and shoots her, but misses. He then runs away to an island across the ocean as Lynna and MrSamSmall start fighting with swords Nitrox enters an island with what seems to be an ancient site. Risel, who followed him, jumps down from a high place in front of him. The two peoplez fight to the point where Nitrox ends up unarmed on the floor, losing his "weapon", after Risel kicks his bow out of the way. Risel gets ready to swing her axe, but then, Naia fires an arrow to her back, saving Nitrox. Naia smiles at Nitrox lovingly, but Nitrox apparently has not decided to trust her yet. His eyes narrow. Naia then seems to be telling him how she obtained her bow , the 'explanation' includes her jumping behind their podium only to find a chest right beneath it. Naia then pulls Nitrox up(after he rolls his eyes) and continues to loot the island, finding a healing potion. Nitrox finds an apple. LittleThomasKid is then shown running across a forest as Dawood562 falls down in front of the screen after being stabbed by Fredisaal. Abraham pops up beside Fredisaal and fires an arrow at LittleThomasKid's heel, knocking the front of his body to the floor. Fredisaal then walks up to his soon-to-be corpse and stabs his head.This is a brutal kill by Fredisaal. Fredisaal walks away and gets his sword in the right position as Nitrox and Naia, the Power Couple, stalk the two from the top of a tree. Nitrox pulls out an arrow, but gets stopped by Naia who advices his to shoot Abraham who was currently checking LittleThomasKid's loot, instead of Fredisaal. Both of them fire one arrow each to Abraham's back and scare Fredisaal off. Danichuu runs out of a cave being follow by _Jenn. _Jenn gets stabbed in the back by Notch's golden sword. Danichuu looks back in anger right before Herobrine throws an iron sword at her back, knocking her down to the floor. After this, Fredisaal approaches and gets spotted by the two Minecraft "Gods" and spring towards them to start a fight. Herobrine springs towards Fredi as well, making their swords clash. Fredisaal fights using his one sword and limbs for 1/3 of the fight and then eventually grabs Danicuu's sword in order to fend both Notch and Herobrine's. Notch and Herobrine both kick Fredisaal in the intestine pushing him in between two blocks, cornering him. Nitrox and Naia watch from above and get ready to shoot two out of three of the tributes in front of them. Sammito sneaks up behind the tree and lights it on fire with the flint and steel, which makes it falls on Notch, Herobrine and Fredisaal. The two main protagonists jump off the tree before it falls and Notch, Herobrine and Fredisaal run out of the way. Notch and Herobrine run towards the direction facing Danichuu's corpse as Fredisaal runs the opposite direction. Naia kicks Sammito's stomach and ducks, allowing Nitrox to fire an arrow at him. Fredisaal stares at Notch and Herobrine and walks back, making it seem like he is following Nitrox and Naia, despite this actually not being the case. Nitrox and Naia run towards a lake and see Queenbluemoon1 and Doug_Gravingston at the other side. Queen and Doug_Gravingston turn around and look Nitrox and Naia for a while. Naia and Queenbluemoon1 charge up their bow and Doug_Gravingston jumps in the water. Nitrox throws his bow at Doug_Gravingston vertically before he hits it away with his iron axe. Nitrox jumps in the water to fight Doug_Gravingston as they start fighting with their fists, this results in Doug_Gravingston punching Nitrox into the water. Naia and Queenbluemoon1 fire arrows at each other and then walks to the side of the lake to start fighting using their limbs. Doug_Gravingston slowly walks forward to finish off Nitrox in the water, but he jumps out and socks the axe out of Doug's hands to get a hold of it himself. Nitrox tries to swing the axe at Doug_Gravingston, but he ducks, the axe is thrown to Naia instead. Naia kicks Queenbluemoon1 down and gets ready to axe her, however, simultaneously, Doug_Gravingston holds Nitrox's neck and throws him at Naia. Nitrox flies into Naia and they both fall down. Nitrox and her get cornered and then switch roles, making it so Nitrox fights Queenbluemoon1 and Naia faces Doug_Gravingston. Doug_Gravingston turns Naia around and grabs her arms as Nitrox fires an arrow to the sky using Queenbluemoon1's bow as he stops her from hitting him. Nitrox holds Queenbluemoon1 up as a shield where the arrow inevitably landed on. Naia is struggling against Doug_Gravingston's hold on her arms. Doug_Gravingston looks at Queenbluemoon1, being surprised that his "partner" has been killed, he gets distracted enough for Naia to kick his left leg and land a punch on his face Nitrox and Naia arrive at the entrance of the tower and spot the corpses of both FearRaiser and Lynna and then quickly climb up. Fredisaal and Notch continue slashing their swords against each other before Fredisaal kicks him through the curve flights of stairs with his golden sword dropping to the ground beforehand. Fredisaal looks back and slashes his sword on Herobrine's four times and then finishes him off with the Wither Sword. Nitrox and Naia finish climbing up the last flight of stairs needed in order to face Fredisaal. Fredisaal's Wither sword dissolves in Herobrine as he takes a hold of his iron sword. Nitrox jumps to take Notch's sword and then jumps again to fight with Fredisaal. Naia jumps to the next flight of stairs and fires an arrow only for it to get evaded by Fredisaal moving his arm aside. Nitrox and Naia walk away and climb to the top of the tower. Nitrox and Fredisaal enter the top floor while sword fighting as Naia watches them from behind. Fredisaal punches Nitrox to the edge of the room and tries to slice Naia. Naia performs a front-flip to dodge his sword and jumps out the window, landing on the roof. Fredisaal follows her as she attempts to punch him. Fredi blocks the punch, knees her, and knocks her to the ground. Fredi is about to kill Naia when Nitrox appears in front of the window, and seeing the scene, his eyes widen and he jumps to protect Naia from the sword(instead of simply stabbing Fredisaal from behind). Naia is shocked as Fredi gets his sword out of Nitrox's "corpse" and gets ready to swing the weapon at Naia. Naia grabs Nitrox's dropped golden sword and impales Fredi before kicking him away. Appearance Nitrox appears to be a dark-haired character with relatively tanned skin and brown eyes. He is seen wearing gloves, black jeans and boots, a taupe-colored jacket and a crumpled blue shirt with a motorcycle or gun illustrated in front. Personality All that the Book of Enchantment has revealed about his personality was his ability to feel loss. This is shown when Nikolai is on the ground after being beaten to death by the Ender Knight. In Survival Games, he first acts quite stoic and strict around his soon-to be companion, Naia. After being saved and running around the map along with her, his character has started to be a rather caring and cooperative individual. He jumps in front of Fredisaal's sword to save Naia. His character's traits do not change in Galaxy Wars. He runs to catch Naia when she falls, and shows that he cares about his friends. Many fans at this time are shipping Nitrox and Naia. It makes sense. Watch the Galaxy Wars and Survival Games and Christmas Tea Time animations. Not much light is shed on his personality in Reverie at this point of time. Generally, he's wry and independent, however he seems to enjoy company. Unlike his IRL counterpart, he's solemn, guarded and rarely smiles(Unless he's with Naia, sometimes) Abilities * Good at hand-to hand combat * Relatively Strong * Excellent with bows and even just arrows * Decent skills with axes and swords * Good with blasters * Impressive endurance Trivia *Nitrox killed three players in Survival Games, for some reason all of them wore black, white or both. *Naia is one of the few things that will occasionally make him smile. *Nitrox beat Null in the "Minecraft Versus" series by BPS. GalleryPictures from the animations made by BPS. Screen Shot 2017-08-15 at 6.27.12 PM.png|Nitrox catches Naia when she falls in Galaxy Wars. Picture from Galaxy Wars video.|link=Galaxy Wars Screen Shot 2017-08-15 at 6.33.02 PM.png|Nitrox takes a sword for Naia in Survival Games Picture from Survival Games video.|link=Survival Games Screen Shot 2017-08-17 at 3.08.20 PM.png|Naia and Nitrox going to the Christmas Tea Party.|link=Christmas Tea Party NAIA AND NITROX.jpeg|Nitrox and Naia in the top of the tree in Survival Games. 2DNitrox.jpeg|2D Nitrox in the beginning of The Taco Bell Story. Screen Shot 2017-08-16 at 6.46.28 PM.png|Naia and Nitrox having tea/hot chocolate/coffee in Christmas Tea Party, PRACTICALLY HOLDING HANDS. From BPS animation Christmas Tea Party.|link=Christmas Tea Party Screen Shot 2017-08-29 at 12.42.30 PM.png|One of Nitrox's rare smiles, and it was because of Naia. From Survival Games Animation video, in secret ending.|link=Survival Games Category:Minecraft Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Unfinished Category:Males Category:Nitrox